Satsujin (5e Class)
The Satsujin Note: This is inspired by the Mortal Kombat series, or more specifically, their ninjas. If you have a problem with it, take it up with the Bando man. ''' Bloodthirsty, violent, and intelligent, Satsujin are a form of ninja, however they are not meant to be spies. Their main skill is in their ability to not just kill a target, but kill them in the most violent, bloody, and outright disgusting ways possible, and then get away with it. However, despite all of this violent behavior, a Satsujin is not necessarily evil. While they might appear to all be violent psychopaths, some Satsujin believe that killing in their way is the most beneficial way to do it. Perhaps the target they choose to kill is some evil warlord, and ending them violently would scare their troops. Whatever the purpose, however, Satsujin are still violent enough to even frighten barbarians. '''Playing a Satsujin As a Satsujin, you are both a front line fighter, and one who should stay behind the lines, at the same time. Your abilities allow you to imbue fear in your enemies, as they watch their allies fall in horrifying ways, while your allies deal with the now terrified foes. If you do not have a dedicated healer, such as a cleric, your death may come sooner than expected. Creating a Satsujin Requirements Alignment: Any Starting Age: Any Race: Any Class Features As a Satsujin you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Satsujin level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Satsujin level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light Armor Weapons: Simple and Martial Weapons Tools: Poisoner's Kit Saving Throws: Dexterity, Strength Skills: Choose 2 from Acrobatics, Athletics, Intimidation, Perception, Persuasion, Stealth. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a'') 2 Scimitars or (''b) a Rapier * a Poisoner's Kit * Studded Leather * 6d6 (21) gold Table: The Satsujin Spells and Whatnot Clan of Assassination At 1st level, you must choose a clan that you learned your skills of assassination and brutality from. These give you features at 1st, 5th, 9th, 13th, 17th, and 20th levels. Homicide After you kill a hostile creature, any creatures allied with that one within 15 ft. of it must make a Wisdom saving throw, with a DC equal to the value on the Satsujin table. If they fail, they are frightened for 1 minute. They may repeat the saving throw at the end of each of their turns. At 10th level, the range is increased to 30 ft. This does not affect creatures who would be unaffected by fear, such as golems. Murderous Energy Beginning at 2nd level, you gain a pool of energy which you may expend points from to unleash techniques. You begin with the following techniques. You restore 1 energy point whenever you or an ally within 30 ft. of you kills a hostile creature. You restore 1d4 + your Proficiency bonus energy points from a short rest, and all of them from a long rest. Kyōka For 2 energy point, you may add 1d4 of your weapon's damage type to an attack. At 7th level, this increases to 1d8. At 14th level, this increases to 1d12. Shippûjinrai For 2 energy points, you may use your reaction to strike a target within 10 ft. of you. At 8th level, this increases to 15 ft. At 15th level, this increases to 20 ft. of you. If you have a Reach weapon, all of these values are increased by 5 ft. If you have a ranged weapon, you may strike them at the range you normally could, ignoring these increased ranges. Swift Death Beginning at 3rd level, whenever you roll initiative, you get a free turn at the start of initiative. You may only use this turn to move towards an enemy and attack. Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Pursuit When you reach 6th level, when moving towards a hostile creature, you have 5 more ft. of movement speed. At 12th level, you have 10 more ft. At 18th level, you have 15 ft. For 3 energy points, you may double your bonus movement speed from this feature for 1 minute. Double Strike At 7th level, whenever you attack a creature, you may attack them a second time. At 15th level, you may also strike the target with the handle of your weapon after your second strike, to deal an additional 1d4 + str/dex bludgeoning damage to them. Swift Technique Starting at 10th level, you may use your bonus action to strike a target one time, with your weapon. Rapid Dodge At 11th level, as a reaction from a target trying to attack you, you may spend energy points to increase your AC (must be spent before attack roll is rolled). Each 3 energy points you spend increase your AC by 1. Additionally, if targeted by an area of effect spell that would require you to make a saving throw (e.g. a dragon's breath), you may spend 6 energy points to gain advantage on the check, taking no damage if you succeed, still taking full if you fail. Change Position Starting at 14th level, when you roll initiative, you may choose to swap your initiative roll with a willing target. (e.g. if your ally rolled a 5 and you rolled a 20, you could choose to have 5 and they have 20, if they are willing.) Fear Mongerer At 18th level, you have supreme mastery over your ability to control the fear of your targets. When attacking any target under effect of a fear, you add your level as psychic damage. You can only activate this once per turn. F A T A L I T Y Starting at 20th level, whenever you roll a critical hit, roll a d10. If you get a 10, then you deal three times the damage, instead of two times. Additionally, whenever you kill a target roll a d20. If you roll a 19 or 20, you freeze time for 30 seconds, allowing you to perform a spectacular kill. Time is unfrozen when you are either done, or you try to perform any action not related to killing the target. Your Homicide radius is increased to 60 ft. Performing a Fatality restores all of your energy points. Clan of the Shirai The clan of the Shirai is one dedicated to sheer brutality, and pyromancy. They combine magic from demons, ninjutsu techniques, and sheer brute strength, to obliterate their targets. Jigoku Starting at 1st level, all of your melee weapon attacks deal an additional 1d4 fire damage. At 7th level, this increases to 1d6. At 14th level, this increases to 1d8. At 20th level, this increases to 2d6, and is applied to ranged weapon attacks, as well. Shéng Biāo At 5th level, for 2 energy points, you may throw a kunai attached to a rope at a target within 15 ft. of you, as a ranged weapon attack. This deals 1d6 + str/dex modifier piercing damage, and if the target fails a DC (10 + your str/dex mod + your prof bonus) Strength check, then they are pulled towards you, and grappled. At 13th level, the range increases to 20 ft. and 2d6 damage. At 17th level, the range increases to 25 ft. At 20th level, the range increases to 30 ft., and deals 3d6 damage. Terepōto At 9th level, for 5 energy points, you may instantly teleport behind a hostile target within 60 ft. of you, and make an unarmed strike against them for 1d6 + str/dex mod bludgeoning damage. At 13th level, this increases to 1d8. At 17th level, this increases to 1d10. At 20th level, this is lowered to 3 energy points. Hinotama At 13th level, for 6 energy points, you may throw a fireball at a target within 60 ft. of you, as a ranged weapon attack. This deals 4d10 + str/dex mod fire damage to the target and targets within 5 ft. of them. If the attack fails to hit, it only does half damage, instead. At 17th level, this deals 5d10 damage. At 20th level, this is lowered to 4 energy points. Honō no Sutingu At 17th level, for 10 energy points, you may transform into a Giant Scorpion (pg 327 in the Monster Manual), however you keep your Wisdom, Intellect, and Charisma scores, and only transfer your Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution if they are higher than the Giant Scorpion's. You may still use all of your features that do not require weapons (e.g. Hinotama), and your Jigoku applies on your claws and stinger. This lasts until either your Scorpion form loses all of its hit points, or 1 minute passes. Fatality: Nine Gates of Hell When you use your Fatality, you do the following (at your GM's discretion you may do something else with the same buff): You takes out a spear of hellfire and stab your target in the chest, then wrap it around your target's neck. You then open up a portal leading to the Nine Hells behind them, and kick them into it. Afterwards, a portal opens up above you. Your target falls out of it, their skin melted off and suspended in midair by the hellfire spear in a position resemblant to hanging. After performing this fatality, you both gain a zombie minion (the corpse of the person you just killed), and have advantage on all attack rolls for the next minute. You do not gain the zombie if this was done on a target that cannot be zombified. (e.g. Animated Armor) Clan of the Kuei The clan of the Kuei is one dedicated to the preservation of everything, and cryomancy. Their magic comes from winter wolves, silver and white dragons, and yetis. Kōtta Starting at 1st level, all of your melee weapon attacks deal an additional 1d4 cold damage. At 7th level, this increases to 1d6. At 14th level, this increases to 1d8. At 20th level, this increases to 2d6, and is applied to ranged weapon attacks, as well. Tondoraburasuto Starting at 5th level, for 3 energy points, you can make a ranged weapon attack on a target within 20 ft. of yourself. If it hits, it deals 1d4 + str/dex mod cold damage, and if the target fails a DC (10 + your str/dex mod) Constitution save, they are frozen for 1d3-1 rounds. (min 1) Being frozen is the same as being stunned, however it doesn't affect targets immune or resistant to cold damage, or would not be able to be frozen (e.g. fire elementals). At 13th level the damage is upgraded to 2d4. At 17th level, the damage is upgraded to 3d4. At 20th level, you can freeze a target even if they're immune or resistant to cold damage, or it would not be able to be frozen. Kōri Beginning at 9th level, for 5 energy points, you can make an area of a 5x5 cube of ground within 10 ft. of you frozen. It is considered difficult terrain, lowers the speed of any target who goes on it by 15 ft. until they leave, and they take 1d8 cold damage each turn they start on it. At 13th level, the damage is increased to 2d8. At 17th level, the damage is increased to 3d6. At 20th level, the range is increased to 10x10, and targets also take the damage if they enter it for the first time on that turn. Suberidai At 13th level, for 3 energy points, you can slide to a hostile target within 20 ft. of you, as a melee weapon attack. If it hits, you deal 2d6 + str/dex mod bludgeoning damage, and 1d8 cold damage. At 17th level, the bludgeoning damage increases to 3d6. At 20th level, the bludgeoning damage increases to 4d6, the range to 30 ft., and the cold damage to 2d6. Shimo no Daburu At 17th level, for 10 energy points, as a reaction, you can dodge a weapon attack and summon an ice double to take the attack, instead. The target attacking you takes 2d12 cold damage, and if they fail on a DC (10 + your Proficiency bonus + your Str/Dex mod) Constitution save, they are frozen for 1d4 rounds. Fatality: Flash Frost When you use your Fatality, you do the following (at your GM's discretion you may do something else with the same buff): You create a large orb of ice and launch it at your target. It lodges within their chest and detonates, causing them to explode from within, into a storm of icicles. Hostile targets within 10 ft. of the explosion must make a DC 20 Dexterity save, taking 6d12 cold damage on a failed save, or half as much on a successful save. You and four targets of your choice gain +3 AC for 1 minute. Category:Hall of Shame